


Помада

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, Genderswap, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash, Stockings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Все началось с помады, как когда-то давно все началось с яблока





	Помада

Кроули стоял у высокого стрельчатого окна и подкрашивал губы, даже не глядя на свое отражение в стекле. Его рука двигалась так уверенно, будто он делал это неисчислимое количество раз. Для существа, которому ничего не стоило изменить цвет губ так, что не нужна была бы никакая помада, Кроули вел себя слишком загадочно.

— Очень волнующий цвет, — спустя несколько долгих минут наконец сказал Азирафаэль. Наблюдение за этим невинным занятием всколыхнуло мысли, которые так досаждали ему с тех пор, как они оба переступили порог особняка и назвались няней Ашторет и садовником Франциском.

Кроули повернулся на звук его голоса одним плавным, гибким движением, выгнул бровь.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Он почувствовал присутствие ангела ещё давно, не мог не знать, что тот стоит в дверях уже столько времени, но не хотел реагировать первым: ждал, не зная чего, захлестываемый собственным интересом и чужим безраздельным вниманием.

— Захотел посмотреть на коллекцию книг, — с неожиданным трудом вспомнил причину своего появления здесь Азирафаэль. — А ты разве не собирался уйти ещё утром? Мальчика все равно увезла мать на прогулку за город, и вся прислуга тоже уехала.

— Да так, задержался, — легкомысленно ответил Кроули, даже не утруждая себя придумыванием ответа. — Рад, что ты принял свой обычный облик.

Азирафаэль наконец отвел взгляд, вспомнив, что так пялиться было совсем уж неприлично, и перевел взгляд с губ Кроули на книги. Книги, да. Хороший повод, который позволил оправдать спонтанное решение разыскать Кроули, найти в нем ответ на свой вопрос — что-то могло его выдать, если следить достаточно долго. Уже не получалось внушать себе, что он наблюдает сугубо из рабочего любопытства, вроде как следит, чтобы демон не перегибал палку с внушениями Антихристу.

В последнее время было так сложно смотреть Кроули в глаза. Нет, глаза были очень красивые, но когда они почти всегда скрыты темными очками, а губы такие подвижные, то взгляд сначала поневоле то и дело задерживался именно на них. И не только сначала: себе врать Азирафаэль никогда не умел.

— И как тебе? — вдруг спросил Кроули.

— Что? — Азирафаэль отвлекся, обернулся на звук голоса и тут же снова уставился на вызывающие губы демона. — Я же сказал, что помада... ах, да. Книги. Книги ничего так. Неплохая коллекция для человека, у которого нет времени ни на что, кроме своей работы.

Едва слышно прошуршав юбкой, Кроули медленно подошел ближе, бросил скучающий взгляд на темные корешки с пижонской позолотой. Он и так был выше Азирафаэля, но сейчас из-за мокасин на невысоком каблуке их разница в росте стала гораздо ощутимее.

— Нашел здесь что-нибудь интересное?

Занятным в библиотеке были отнюдь не книги. Азирафаэль искоса глянул на Кроули, раздумывая: демон был, казалось, в хорошем настроении, так почему бы и не спросить о том, что волновало уже столько времени.

— Кроули, утолишь мое любопытство?

— Да? — рассеянно отозвался Кроули, скользнув по нему золотым взглядом.

— Для этой миссии ты изменял свое тело?

Кроули заулыбался, и в его голосе пенилось веселье, как шампанское в высоком бокале:

— А ты как думаешь?

— Не знаю, оттого и спрашиваю.

— Бестактно спрашивать о таком у дамы.

— Значит, сейчас ты женщина?

— Хочешь проверить?

— Неужели так сложно ответить? — укоризненно бросил Азирафаэль.

— Неужели так сложно наконец ко мне прикоснуться? — все так же улыбаясь, отзеркалил Кроули. — Только так ты поймешь, в чем дело, а слова никак не приблизят тебя к пониманию.

Он ощущал даже то, что едва осознавалось, понимал чужие несформировавшиеся желания слишком хорошо; во всем видел двойное дно и никогда в этой многослойности не ошибался. Он был почти идеальным демоном.

Азирафаэль подошел еще ближе, и его ладони опустились на бедра Кроули, обтянутые темной тканью, потянули юбку вверх. Он до последнего мига был уверен, что Кроули не согласится на такое, но он провоцировал, интриговал, насмешничал, преследуя какие-то свои цели.

Ангел действительно больше не мог доверять глазам, слишком уж долго они не давали ему ответа о том, изменилось ли человеческое тело демона: пиджак подчеркивал его талию и едва намекал на грудь, а крой юбки интриговал линией бедер.

Кроули тихо засмеялся, погрузив пальцы в мягкие волосы Азирафаэля и резко сжав их в кулаке, заставляя ангела запрокинуть голову.

— Вот оно что, а? — жарко прошептал он. — Значит, тебе интересен только мой предположительно женский облик? Занятно.

— Нет, нет... — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Дело не в этом... не знаю, давай поговорим об этом потом?

От голоса Кроули начинала кружиться голова, и дело было вовсе не в дьявольских чарах. Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы все было из-за них, но на Азирафаэля никогда не действовало демоническое внушение. 

— Почему не сейчас? — Кроули улыбался, чувствуя свою власть, и не собирался так просто уступать, хотя его тело быстро, слишком быстро отозвалось на пока еще невинные прикосновения Азирафаэля. Ангел скользнул рукой по кружевному белью, задев твердый член, и Кроули едва слышно зашипел сквозь зубы, прикусив нижнюю губу, и от этого тихого звука оставшиеся мысли вспугнутыми птицами унеслись прочь. — Ты же так откровенно лапаешь меня, так что это кажется очевидным.

— Мне сейчас... трудно это сформулировать. Кроули, — выдохнул он имя демона ему в губы, поглаживая под юбкой ноги, обтянутые чулками. — Это подвязки...

Азирафаэль чувствовал, что чем дольше он касался Кроули, тем сильнее изменялось что-то незримое, но неимоверно важное. Все это было непривычно, он и не думал, что до этого дойдет, но ведь все это было так интересно, и волнение все еще не перевешивало любопытства. От Кроули было невозможно оторваться, он был ловушкой, и Азирафаэль попался в него, двигаясь к чему-то неизведанному в их отношениях исключительно по собственной воле. Не без некоторой провокации со стороны демона, разумеется.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Кроули, и его жадный взгляд обжег лицо Азирафаэля. Кроули слегка подался вперед, вслед за ласкающими пальцами, но Азирафаэль переместил руку в сторону, другой все так же придерживая юбку, и слегка оттянул кружевную резинку чулка, касаясь горячей кожи под ней.

Вещи как таковые не имели особого значения для Азирафаэля. И вещи приобретали особый смысл, когда они были на Кроули — безупречно сидящие, подчеркивающие его резкую красоту, нестерпимо соблазняющие.

Азирафаэль потянулся к ярким улыбающимся губам, не закрывая глаз и встречая прямой, золотой взгляд демона.

— Можно? — прошептал он, все еще не до конца уверенный в том, что делает: казалось, Кроули сейчас засмеется над ним, отталкивая прочь, и закончатся все их совместные вечера, а может быть, еще хуже — они продолжатся, и они оба будут делать вид, будто бы ничего не произошло.

Кроули превосходно контролирует свое тело, и ему ничего не стоит выскользнуть из объятий, раствориться в переходах огромного дома, исчезнуть из поля видимости Азирафаэля. Но он все еще здесь, и ему так откровенно любопытно, что будет дальше, и это однозначно безусловное и непроизнесенное «да». И еще ему очень, очень хочется, чтобы ангел продолжал к нему прикасаться, слишком уж от этого было хорошо.

Азирафаэль усадил Кроули на стремянку, и, подстегиваемый жарким взглядом снизу вверх, мягко развел его ноги в стороны.

— Значит, здесь ты мужчина.

— Это не точно, — засмеялся Кроули. — Думаю, тебе нужно проверить тщательней. И долго, очень долго...

Он явно собирался сказать ещё что-то, и Азирафаэль наклонился, целуя эти невыносимые губы. Он хотел смотреть, но демон мешал ему своими словами. Он хотел смотреть, но вместе с тем немного лукавил: помада тоже его ужасно интриговала. Все началось с помады, как когда-то давно все началось с яблока, и в первом и втором случае был замешан Кроули, куда уж без него.

Азирафаэль провел языком по губам Кроули, пробуя помаду на вкус: слишком сладкая; но совершенно невозможно было остановиться, когда эти губы раскрылись, и язык Кроули скользнул ему навстречу, касаясь едва ощутимо и мимолетно. Пальцы Азирафаэля скользнули по блузке Кроули, мягко очертили линии отсутствующей груди.

— Ты ничего не менял, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, отрываясь от его губ: было очень сложно заставить себя это сделать, хотелось поцеловать его еще и и еще — он ведь был совсем не против, и это так опьяняло; но еще хотелось и прокомментировать свое открытие, и услышать ответ. — Занятный минимализм.

— Было интересно, поймут ли люди, в чем подвох. Но если тебе хочется, могу и что-то изменить.

Азирафаэль видел, как волновали Кроули его прикосновения, и хотел понять, что будет, если прикоснуться к нему еще — насколько еще изменится его взгляд, как он вздохнет, каким станет выражение его лица. И поэтому Азирафаэль, не ответив, накрыл ладонью его член, погладив сквозь тонкую ткань, и Кроули прерывисто вздохнул.

— Приложишь для меня усилие? — хрипло спросил он.

Азирафаэль медленно погладил член сквозь кружевное белье, придерживая тяжелую ткань юбки, ловя каждое движение ресниц, каждый тихий вздох, каждую эмоцию на подвижном лице Кроули. Подумать только, он так долго считал чувственный телесный опыт не слишком веской причиной прикладывать хоть какие-то усилия, но сейчас он смотрел на жадно ждущего Кроули и...

— Конечно, — мягко сказал он, снова целуя демона — на этот раз глубоко и почти грубо, и Кроули от этого контраста застонал ему в губы. Он бездействовал, хотя его ужасно возбуждали все бесстыдные прикосновения, на которые был так щедр Азирафаэль. Он опять подался навстречу мягкой руке, чуть не соскользнув со стремянки, но Азирафаэль прижал его к едва выступающим ступенькам, уже успевшими впитать тепло тела, и Кроули обхватил его талию ногами, восхитительно тесно прижавшись и потираясь бедрами, а потом протянул вперед руку, хватая за шею и накрывая его губы влажным, горячим ртом. 

Помада безбожно размазывалась по их губам, но Азирафаэль никак не мог оторваться от языка Кроули, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение настолько сильное, что сдерживать себя было все труднее. Все эти чувства были слишком сложными, слишком непривычными, они навалились на них обоих душной волной, грозя сжечь в своем огне. И Азирафаэль в этот миг был совсем не против оказаться на самом дне огненного океана вместе с Кроули.

Кроули просунул между ними руку, нашарил пряжку брюк, быстро дернул вниз молнию. Азирафаэль отодвинулся, чтобы ему было удобнее, но демон тут же нетерпеливо потянул его на себя, и в тесноте между их телами восхитительно прижался членом к члену, выругался сквозь зубы, сдвигая свое кружевное белье в сторону, и Азирафаэль застонал в шею Кроули, настолько неожиданным и приятным было это его резкое движение. Чувствительность обострялась с каждой секундой, и от того, как соприкасались их члены, буквально вспыхивали звезды перед глазами. Азирафаэль вжимался в Кроули, совсем позабыв, что у него за спиной ступеньки, но демон не сделал ни единой попытки отодвинуться; до удобства никому из них сейчас не было дела.

Кроули двинул бедрами и охнул, зажмурившись. Его пальцы столкнулись с пальцами ангела, задвигались вверх и вниз в быстром, горячечном ритме, и не было никаких сил все это выдерживать. Палец Кроули вдруг соскользнул, ощутимо проехавшись прямо под головкой влажного члена, всех этих ощущений вмиг стало так много, что Азирафаэль зажмурился, теряя контроль над своим телом, чувствуя сумасшедше-приятную судорогу оргазма, и уткнулся лицом в плечо Кроули, жадно вдыхая его запах: одеколон — или правильнее было называть это духами? — и что-то еще, совсем неуловимое, но ужасно будоражащее. 

— Кроули, — глухо позвал Азирафаэль, слушая, как быстро бьется человеческое сердце Кроули, и чувствуя, как он почти отчаянно трется о его бедра.

— Что? — простонал демон. — Если я сейчас не кончу, это тело развоплотится прямо под твоими руками.

— Измени себя, пожалуйста.

— Только после оргазма, ангел.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Отсоси... отсоси мне, — пробормотал Кроули. — Немедленно.

Азирафаэль опустился перед Кроули на колени, сминая ткань юбки в кулаке, и быстро глянул снизу вверх. Кроули смотрел на него с жадным ожиданием и, судя по всему, не слишком верил в то, что сейчас произойдет. Он коротко застонал, когда язык ангела удушающе-медленно провел по его члену, а потом горячий рот насадился на него, и все сразу померкло от наплыва ощущений.

Он запустил пальцы в светлые волосы ангела и почти сразу же отдернул руку, не желая сорваться на грубость, и вместо этого изо всех сил вцепился пальцами в стремянку, чувствуя, как та жалобно прогибается под его хваткой. С каждым движением ангельского языка он все меньше мог себя контролировать: двигал бедрами навстречу, но не слишком резко, и стонал так, что не встало бы только у мертвого. Ему очень хотелось схватить Азирафаэля за волосы, заставить его взять в рот еще глубже, чтоб чувствовалось еще острее, но он из последних сил сдерживал себя: не хотел все испортить, и оттого подавался вперед, бесстыдно подставляя себя этому восхитительному рту и неожиданно напористому языку.

На Кроули хотелось смотреть целую вечность. Он запрокинул голову, и было видно, как часто вздрагивает его кадык. Помада вышла далеко за пределы губ, испачкала подбородок, и это казалось таким остро-прекрасным, что захватывало дух. Он дрожал, кончая, и это было запредельно волнующе, и Азирафаэль хотел навсегда запомнить его таким уязвимым и открытым, сохранить навечно эти секунды в памяти.

Азирафаэль, поднявшись, провел большим пальцем по вздрагивающим губам Кроули, окончательно стирая его помаду, а потом прижался к его рту в глубоком, долгом поцелуе. У него снова стоял, не мог не стоять член на такого Кроули, и Азирафаэль подозревал, что с сегодняшнего дня у него будет стоять на демона и без всех этих юбок, чулков и помад, а просто потому, что он узнал, каково это — желать его.

— Давай же, дорогой, — пробормотал он. — Я боюсь случайно причинить тебе боль.

— Это вряд ли, — хрипло выдохнул Кроули, и взгляд у него был совсем дурной. — Я стараюсь сосредоточиться, но стоять тут не очень удобно...

Он прерывисто вздохнул, потянул руку Азирафаэля вниз, к своим бедрам, и пальцы ангела погрузились в мягкие влажные складки.

— Ты такой... такая...

— Неважно, — простонал Кроули, совсем не контролируя свой голос, — я хочу...

Он схватил ангела за руку, потащил к маленькому дивану, стоящему рядом, перегнулся через подлокотник и поднял юбку, чувствуя, как к его ягодицам прижимается Азирафаэль, и как его член скользит по половым губам, медленно проникая внутрь. Кроули застонал, сжимая пальцами обивку, двигая навстречу бедрами так, что Азирафаэль понял: его тоже надолго не хватит. Он торопливо погладил Кроули по спине, а потом поддел пальцами подвязки чулков и вошел одним движением, сжимая его ягодицы.

Волосы Кроули мотнулись яркой волной от резких толчков, и он прижался раскрасневшимися лицом к дивану, жадно ловя ртом воздух. Он был зажат между подлокотником и телом Азирафаэля, и от этого сносило крышу.

Хотелось, чтобы ангел никогда не отстранялся, чтобы входил на всю длину снова и снова, то ускоряя, то замедляя темп, крепко держа за бедра. Чувствуя близкий срыв, Кроули со стоном отодвинул руку Азирафаэля со своего бедра ниже, к клитору, и спустя несколько движений оглушительный оргазм накрыл его с головой, и он замер с горячей ладонью Азирафаэля на своем лобке, сжимая его член внутри себя.

Азирафаэль наклонился вперед, коротко целуя Кроули в шею, покинул его тело и тяжело сел на диван, переживая все ощущения. Кроули извернулся, скользнул влажным телом по обивке, устраиваясь рядом и опуская голову ангелу на колени. Юбка мешала, а по чулкам расползались предательские стрелки, но пока что все это представлялось не особенно важным.

Азирафаэль смотрел на испачканное лицо демона, на размазанную помаду и потекшую тушь — все это он мог убрать одним едва заметным движением руки, но пока не хотел, а Кроули, судя по его взгляду, было не до того. Одна щека пламенела неестественно-ярким румянцем, будто Кроули получил несколько пощечин: обивка дивана была жесткой.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль, проводя рукой по растрепанным волосам Кроули, — ты сейчас выглядишь как квинтэссенция чистого греха, в которую я только что погрузил руки чуть ли не по плечи.

— Ты погрузил в меня свои пальцы, член и язык, если точнее, — лениво отозвался Кроули. — И до плеч я как-то не готов, уж извини. Напомни мне, — расслабленно улыбаясь, продолжил он, — сколько у нас времени до приезда приемных родителей Антихриста?

— День, или несколько лет, или все время мира. Ах да, думаю, меньше, ведь совсем скоро может случиться Апокалипсис, так что нам нужно, думаю, много чего успеть, мой дорогой.

— Да, — все так же улыбаясь, отозвался Кроули, прикрыв глаза. — Это точно. Хотя прямо сейчас у меня чертовски болит спина из-за стремянки.

— Тогда у меня есть еще кое-что для тебя, — вдруг сказал Азирафаэль, и протянул руку к демону. Тот, еще секунду назад такой осоловелый, мгновенно перехватил запястье ангела, и произнес голосом, в котором уже не было ни единого намека на томность:

— Если это благословение, то воздержись от него, ангел.

— Вовсе нет, — мягко заверил его Азирафаэль. — Я помню, что не могу лечить тебя, но это другое.

Кроули отпустил его руку, настороженно следя за каждым движением. Азирафаэль успокаивающе-медленно положил ладонь ему на лоб, закрывая глаза и концентрируясь. Яркая вспышка скользнула к вискам Кроули, и он от неожиданности дернулся.

Библиотека исчезла, и земное, уставшее тело осталось где-то невообразимо далеко. Солнце выбросило ему навстречу протуберанец, и вся сущность Кроули содрогнулась — и дрожь эта была чистым, незамутненным наслаждением, которое точно бы не выдержала никакая оболочка.

Солнце — а может, это было никакое не Солнце, а Азирафаэль, — хлестнуло его горячей плетью, а потом сдавило в невообразимых объятиях, и Кроули опомнился на ковре, с трудом переводя дух, упираясь руками и коленями в мягкий ворс, на котором безумные треугольники проваливались друг в друга, и пытался не последовать вслед за ними в психоделично-цветную бездну. Перед глазами все плыло — а он и не знал, что это возможно; и поэтому не сразу понял, что он снова в библиотеке, и Азирафаэль присел возле него, виновато всматриваясь в лицо.

— Я немного не рассчитал, — покаянно сказал он, помогая Кроули встать. — Тут осколки, осторожнее. Как ты?

— Ничего не болит, — хрипло произнес Кроули, обводя библиотеку взглядом. К нему понемногу возвращалось все восприятие, и, когда перед глазами прояснилось, он не удержался от смеха.

В библиотеке — да и во всем доме, как он подозревал — не осталось ни единого целого стекла, мебель испуганно жалась к стенам, а книги сгрудились в одну кучу.

— Не знаю, что ты со мной сделал, но это было круто. Но теперь придется тут все восстанавливать.

— Я сейчас не могу, — развел руками Азирафаэль, пряча улыбку. — Влил в тебя слишком много сил.

— Да ты не только силы в меня влил, — фыркнул Кроули, и Азирафаэль в неожиданном приступе смущения отвернулся. — Так уж и быть, ремонт на мне. Только в следующий раз осторожнее, ладно?

— В следующий раз?

— Я бы заехал к тебе сегодня вечером, — отозвался Кроули, взмахом руки приводя библиотеку и их одежду в порядок, не забыв сменить вагину на член.

— На ужин?

— Не только, ангел, не только, если ты не против.

Улыбка Азирафаэля показалась Кроули самой обольстительной из всех, что он видел за все шесть чертовых тысяч лет на этой земле.


End file.
